1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel trailers and, in particular, concerns an improved chassis for travel trailers which provides better positioning for sewage tanks and allows for a trailer construction that makes more efficient use of storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travel trailers are towed vehicles that have been outfitted with some or all of the facilities of a home for the convenience of the traveller. These types of trailers have become very popular throughout the world in the last several decades. One relatively recent innovation in travel trailers is the "fifth wheel" trailer wherein the forward section of the trailer is elevated and the hitch mechanism is mounted on the bottom side of the elevated section of the trailer. The hitch mechanism is typically attached to a towing apparatus mounted in the bed of a pickup truck. A cross-sectional view of a typical fifth wheel trailer is illustrated in FIG. 1A. The fifth wheel trailer configuration allows the towing vehicle to tow a generally larger trailer.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the typical fifth wheel travel trailer 100 has a main level 102 and an elevated level 104. The elevated level 104 typically contains a bedroom 106 and the main level 102 contains eating facilities and the like (not shown). Generally, a bathroom 110 is interposed between the bedroom 106 and the main level 104. In the typical prior art fifth wheel travel trailer, the trailer is supported on a two-level chassis 112. The chassis 112 includes a main section 114, an elevated section 116 and an interconnecting vertical section 115. The main level 102 of the trailer is built on top of the main section 114 of the chassis and the elevated level 104 is built on top of the elevated section 116 of the chassis 112.
In the typical prior art trailer 100, the bathroom 110 is positioned on a floor 122 that is built up and supported above the main section 114 of the trailer chassis 112 in a position substantially adjacent the elevated level 104 of the trailer 100. Generally, one or more sewage storage tanks 132 are mounted on the chassis 112 underneath the bathroom 110. As shown in FIG. 1B, in the typical prior art fifth wheel trailer configuration, the tanks are mounted on the main section 114 of the frame and plumbing extends from the bathroom 110 to the tanks 130, 132 through a storage space, generally referred to as a trunk space 140, that extends between the floor of the bathroom 110 and the chassis 112.
One shortcoming of this configuration is that the plumbing in the trunk space 140 limits the use of the space 140. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the plumbing can occupy a substantial portion of the trunk space 140 leaving the space unavailable for storage of larger items. Further, if can be appreciated that it is difficult to load heavier objects in the storage space as the storage space is elevated above the sewage tanks. It can also be appreciated that, since the sewage tanks and drains are mounted on the chassis, they are often exposed to the outside environment which can result in the contents of the tanks and drains freezing in cold weather, thereby hindering draining of the tank.
A further shortcoming of this configuration is that, since the sewage tanks are located adjacent the bottom of the trailer, a drainage control 121 (FIG. 1B) is also typically located adjacent the bottom of the chassis of the trailer. In many fifth wheel trailer configurations, a user who is draining the sewage tanks ends up having to sit in the dirt or climb underneath the trailer to manipulate the controls to drain the sewage tanks. It can be appreciated that it is generally not desirable to have to sit or crawl in the dirt surrounding a sewage dumping facility.